Jealous?
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: <html><head></head>Ron realizes that there are only two options here. He's jealous. Hermione's dating someone else, which he's fine with, but if it's not her boyfriend he's jealous of that means . . . Since when did things get so complicated?</html>


Ron couldn't stand it anymore. It was hard enough coming to terms with who he wanted and that they were more than out of reach, but just when he thought he had accepted the fact, the object of his affections was flaunting his date right in front of him.

It was a year after the war, and Ron and Hermione had decided that they were better suited as friends. But not long after, Hermione had begun seeing someone, and Ron was startled to find out that he was nowhere near ready. It wasn't that he had lingering feelings for Hermione, no, he was in full agreement of their severed romantic ties; he was simply unprepared for the sudden onslaught of emotions that seeing _him_ would bring on. They weren't quite dating yet, saying they didn't want anything labeled too soon, but seeing as they were already joined at the hip, Ron figured they might as well be.

He had realized in fourth year, when he had met the seeker personally, that it wasn't just hero worship he felt for the man. And it was also in fourth year, that he was startled to discover that he wasn't jealous of him at the Yule Ball, but of Hermione.

Ron scowled, taking a sip of his butterbeer as the unofficial couple giggled across the table from him.

"What's the matter mate?" Harry asked, drawing the eyes of their other companions to the distressed redhead.

"Nothing" Ron mumbled, thankful that Harry was here, saving him the embarrassment of being the third wheel which was becoming a common occurrence.

"Are you sure?" Hermione questioned, concerned. "You've seemed a bit off lately . . . Oh! Ronald! I know just what you need!"

Ron raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And that is?"

"A girlfriend!" she said excitedly, before blushing, "Or boyfriend . . . after Harry came out I guess I shouldn't assume things . . ."

Said boy coughed, flush spreading across his cheeks as he glared at the redhead's teasing grin.

Ron glanced back at the couple, offering Hermione a small smile. "Thanks for the thought 'Mione, but I'm fine."

Dark eyebrows furrowed as Hermione appeared to be puzzling things out. "Ooh . . ." She squealed, looking at Ron with a soft gaze that honestly made the teen feel a bit unnerved.

"Vat is it?" Viktor asked.

"Don't you see?" Hermione asked excitedly, placing a dainty hand on the seeker's larger one. "Ron's in love! He's been so quiet, and dare I say it, contemplative lately, doesn't want a boyfriend or girlfriend, and isn't acting himself because he already has his sights set on someone else!"

Viktor looked at Ron, scrutinizing the Gryffindor with an intensity Ron couldn't even begin to figure out. Blushing, Ron glanced away, shaking his head, "It's not like that Hermione."

The bushy haired teen frowned, looking at Ron with narrowed eyes. "Are you saying I'm wrong" she asked sharply, "I've known you for eight years Ronald."

Ron was starting to get uncomfortable. He glanced to Harry for help, but his friend merely shrugged, leaving him on his own. The redhead rolled his eyes, "It's really not that big of a deal, 'Mione" he muttered.

"It is if you're not telling us about it!"

"Hermy" Viktor said, using the nickname Hermione had begrudgingly approved as he still couldn't properly pronounce her name. "Vhy does it matter?"

"Because it does!" she huffed in annoyance, "If he can't even tell his best friends then something's wrong!"

"I don't see why it matters!" Ron growled, "It's not like Harry told us he was seeing Malfoy until after he finally came out!" Harry kicked Ron under the table, obviously not wanting to be brought into the conversation. "And besides" Ron began, ignoring the pain in his leg as his frustration as well as volume rose, "Why should you even care about my nonexistent love life when you flaunt your apparently very active one in my face!" he growled, face flushed.

Hermione sputtered, "That's . . . I don't . . . Listen here Ronald that was uncalled for! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous!" she said shrilly, looking at him intently.

"Maybe I am!" Ron hissed, his temper getting in the way of his reason that was frantically trying to tell him to shut up.

"We talked about this!" Hermione said, a hurt look crossing her features as she stared at her friend.

Ron glared, "Who's to say he's the one I'm jealous of!"

Hermione blinked, "But that means-"

"Just forget it" Ron snapped, standing up abruptly. "I have to go" he muttered, hastily exiting The Three Broomsticks.

"Fuck" he mumbled shakily to himself once he was outside in the cool night air of Hogsmeade. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had practically told the Bulgarian that he fancied him!

Closing his eyes, he ran a hand through his hair before taking a shuddering breath. Deciding to take a walk to clear his head, he set off, letting his feet carry him along the cobbled streets of the quiet village.

He ended up by the gate that loosely bordered the Shrieking Shack, resting his head against the fence as he tried to block out the memories of what had happened. He turned as he heard footsteps behind him, a since of dread filling him as Viktor came to stop right beside him.

"If you're here to tell me off for Hermione, or tell me how disgusting I am, or that you're not gay or just not into me that way, please don't bother." Ron huffed, not able to meet the chocolate brown eyes that stared at him so intently.

"Vhy vould I do that?" Viktor asked.

Ron pursed his lips, "Well, maybe it would have something to do with the fact that I basically told you I fancied you and was jealous of 'Mione" Ron said bluntly, rolling his eyes, figuring he might as well be honest. Viktor wasn't stupid, and it was pointless to dance around the subject.

"Ron" Viktor said softly, "I don't think you are disgusting."

Ron stared at him out of the corner of his eyes, trying to gauge whether he was making fun of him or not. "If you're messing with me, it's not funny."

Viktor looked at him strangely, "I vould never joke about something such as zis."

Ron turned away, not wanting to get his hopes up by thinking too closely about what the man was saying. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Hermione, she'll get the wrong idea."

"Let Hermy think what she will."

Ron spun back around, glaring at the seeker, "She's your girlfriend, and _my_ friend! It's _not_ okay for you to mess with both our heads!"

Viktor placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, urging Ron to calm down. "I'm not messing with either of you. Hermy and I are not dating, before tonight we agreed it wasn't quite working out. And I _promise_ that I'm not messing with you."

"Then what are you doing?" Ron asked defeated, he was frustrated, confused, and more than a little in danger of getting his hopes up.

"I vould like to do . . ." The Bulgarian trailed off, glancing at Ron for a silent moment before he brought his hand up to gently cup the redhead's cheek, the Gryffindor unconsciously leaning into it and making him smile. "I vould like to do zis" he murmured, leaning down to bring his lips to Ron's in a soft kiss.

Ron gasped at the light touch, allowing Viktor's questing tongue tentative access to his warm cavern. The kiss was slow and sweet, the seeker surprisingly gentle in his ministrations, treating Ron as if he might shatter at any moment.

Ron broke the kiss, face as red as his hair as he stared at the older man. Ron bit his lip, looking into brown eyes in amazement, "I thought you fancied 'Mione."

"No" Viktor said with a low chuckle, "Hermy is fantastic, but I could not take my eyes off of you during the tournament."

Ron blinked at that confession, "But the ball. . ."

Viktor sighed, smiling sadly, "I asked her to the ball because I vas scared you vould say no."

Ron grinned, "I probably would have thought it was a joke. . . This _is_ real, right?"

Viktor smiled, leaning down to place a firm kiss on pink lips, "Yes, zis is real. I . . . I love you Ron, and would like the honor of being your boyfriend, if you vould 'ave me."

"I love you too" Ron said with a shy grin, face impossibly red. "And yes, I want to be your boyfriend."

Viktor smiled as Ron wrapped his arms around his neck, his own arms encircling the redhead's slender waist. The two stayed that way for a long time, sharing sweet kisses and pleasant conversation, happier than they'd been in a long time.

_AN: So, these two are officially my new mini obsession. Thanks to Cheeky Slytherin Lass for giving me the prompt. This is my first try at this pair; I hope you all liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


End file.
